This Morning
by SuperGeorgia
Summary: No summary first fan fiction I ever wrote. No flames R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I can't believe how in love I am with Danny right now. Last night was the single most amazing night of my life. Yes, that's right, me and Danny did the deed, we made love and I can safely say I have no regrets. And this morning when I woke up naked in Danny's arms I can't begin to decribe how at peace I felt. Gosh I can't help but replay it in my head over and over...

(FLASHBACK)...

I woke up to the morning sun shining in my eyes, 'Gosh I hate mornings.' I thought, all of a sudden I felt two strong, muscular arms wrap around me, when I looked over my shoulder, I saw the beautiful azue eyes of my boyfriend of 3 years. After I turned around in his arms he smiled at me, "Good morning beautiful," he said, then he kissed me softly.

"Morning handsome," I whispered, gently caressing his cheek with my index finger, "last night was amazing."

"I know." He whispered back, smiling lovingly at me.

"I should probably get going, Tucker will be back pretty soon, what do you think?" I said, "you sure are lucky to have Tucker as a roommate." I added as an after tought,

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky he agreed to rent the apartment with me...as for you, I think you can stay for breakfast, what do you want?"

"French toast?"

"French toast it is."

Then he gave one last kiss as he let go of me and got out of bed, after he got out from under the covers I couldn't help but stare at him, in all his naked glory.

As he was about to put his boxers on he caught me staring at him, "Well, well, Miss. Manson why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer."

"I might have to take you up on that offer."

Ha, Ha, I'll go get breakfast ready, you get dressed and come to the kitchen." With that, he kissed me one more time and left to go to the kitchen.

(END FLASHBACK)...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So after I got dressed and went in the kitchen to eat breakfast with Danny, Tucker finally came back to his and Danny's apartment.

(FLASHBACK)...

After I got done eating the french toast Danny made I put my dishes in the sink. I looked over at Danny to see him reading the paper, 'Probably looking for a new job.' I thought, he had been for one for the past two months cause the drug store he worked at ran out of business.

After a few moments of just looking at him I got bored, so I waltzed over to him, and in one swift move, I got the paper out of his hands, sat in his lap and attacked his neck with my lips.

I did that for awhile until I heard him moan my name. Finally I pulled away to look in his eyes and saw they were clouded with love and desire, all of a sudden he wrapped his arms around my thighs and stood up and set me on the table while kissing me like crazy.

As he was about to take the t-shirt I put on off, we heard...

A.N

Cliffy Oooo. Sorry it's so short...:/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"OH MY GOD... AT LEAST KEEP IT IN THE BEDROOM!"

"Hey Tuck, welcome home." Said Danny, as he got off of me and moved to the sink.

"If this is how you plan on 'welcoming me home' every time I come home from Amity Park from seeing my parents, then I'm teaching them how to video chat." Tucker said only half joking, with an all knowing smirk on his face.

"Ha, Ha, Tuck you are hilarious," said Danny sarcastically, "I thought you weren't getting back till later."

"I did too, but I got back sooner-"

"Yeah alot sooner," Danny said interupting Tucker,

"-than schedule." Tucker finished as if Danny hadn't interupted.

"Well I should get going." I said , as I was getting off the off the table.

After I was on the ground again I walked over to Danny and gave him a soft short kiss. I walked all the way to Danny's room, got dressed and walked to the front Door, where Danny was waiting for me, "I'll see you later, OK?" Danny asked, I smiled and nodded my head. With one more kiss I left for my apartment.

(END FLASHBACK)...

And ever since I left his apartment I haven't been able to get Danny out of my mind. Speaking of my ghost boy, he should be here any minute. Hopefully me and Danny will have a repeat of last night, can't keep him waiting, gotta go, bye.

-Sam M.

THE END


End file.
